The present disclosure relates generally to computer systems and software, and more particularly to techniques for fine grained protection of resources in an access management environment.
Authorization services, such as Oracle Entitlements Server available from Oracle International Corporation, Redwood Shores, Calif., can provide various levels of access control and authorization to a variety of environments in an enterprise system. These authorization services typically enable applications, data stores, content management systems, and other systems or services to offload authorization and access management. This enables centralized access management rules and policies to be provided at the enterprise level.
However, not all enterprise systems can be fully integrated with authorization services. Additionally, different systems or services in an enterprise may provide different levels of security and access control. This may result in different portions of an enterprise system requiring different levels of security management to ensure proper security levels are maintained across the enterprise system. In addition to added costs of additional management and maintenance, this may also increase the risk of security vulnerabilities or breaches to the enterprise system.